iHope
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: Freddie sends Sam a text containing his feelings for her. Is pain sure to follow? NOTE! A little fluffy and OOC at times!
1. Prolouge

**Author Note:**

**Hey People! This is my very first FanFiction! I hope you guys enjoy it! Review Please! (Now if I could just figure out how that works......)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. :( **

* * *

**Prologue**

All I could do now was hope. I can't believe I had done that. She was so going to kill me……..

Exactly 33 minutes ago, I picked up my PearPhone and I texted Sam……I texted her that…….I like her!

I know what you're thinking! I must be suicidal to tell such a thing to Sam Puckett, the bully. Especially since we supposedly hate each other!!!

I do this all the time, too! I write out a long message, filling it with everything I've wanted to tell her since the day we kissed! Then, I'd just delete it, no harm done.

This time, however, was different. I just couldn't take it anymore!! Everyday, she's standing there by Carly's locker and I used to not even notice her there. All I could think about was Carly! Now at least 6 times during the conversation, Carly has to snap her fingers in my face just to get me to look away from her.

Today Carly was home sick, so it was just Sam and I.

Sam's long curly blonde hair was beautiful, her icy blue eyes staring out at me, though usually in rage, were gentle and thoughtful as I looked back.

We stared deeply into each other's eyes the entire time we stood at our lockers until the bell caused us both to realize how late we were and how strange that moment had just been. Sam tried to avoid me the rest of the day and whenever she did look up at me; her eyes were filled with worry and regret. It bugged me that I didn't know why and I wanted to know if it had to do with what had happened earlier.

I got home and typed out my usual text. But I sent it.

By now, I was shivering. I was so scared of what would happen, when she read the text. Would she feel the same way? Yeah right, Freddie, she'll probably put you out of your own misery.

I guess, for now, I'll just have to have hope.


	2. iAm Shocked

**Author Note: Hey Everyone! Thanks so much if you reviewed the first chapter! It feels good knowing someone has actually read it.**

**Ok, this chapter is in Sam's POV and will include some of what happened with Freddie in the last chapter and continue a little bit after.**

**Disclaimer: I still have yet to acquire iCarly.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- iAm Shocked**

I had been off my game all morning. I hardly insulted Fredlumps at all! I didn't even torture Gibby today! I have been so distracted!

Carly never gets sick. NEVER!

She's just about as nerdy as Freddork when it comes to perfect attendance achievements, so I was freaking out when I learned that she was so sick that she couldn't come to school.

That morning, out of habit, I went to Carly's locker to meet her but, obviously, she wasn't there. That's when Freddie showed up.

First off, all I said to him was hi. HI! I didn't add a jab at his mother or a cruel nickname or ANYTHING! I think I must be the one who's sick, not Carly.

Then…..I don't even really know what happened. All I remember after that was staring at his milk chocolate brown irises. Oh…they were so dreamy and….WOAH! What just HAPPENED?!

Any way, the bell rang and we awkwardly hurried off to class. (I would have done anything to get away from him right then.)

He kept trying to talk to me all day but I just ignored him and avoided him when ever possible. He just would quit though that dork! One of the times he caught me. I had been moping all day about both Carly not being there and not insulting anyone and….also….maybe….fallingforFreddie….*cough cough*. I was pretty sure he caught the look in my eye because he looked confused.

I made it through the rest of the day without talking to him and was extremely relieved when I got home. Mom wasn't there (as usual), so I just grabbed some ham, sat down on my bed and started texting Carly.

She was feeling a little bit better and said she would probably be back in school tomorrow. Then my phone vibrated again, too closely to the other message to be from Carly.

I looked curiously at the sender's name.

_**1 New Message From: Freddie Benson**_

My heart stopped for a moment. He hardly ever texted me and when he did it was usually because he was really mad at me and wanted an apology (Yeah, right.). I hadn't picked on him all day, though, so what could he possibly want?!?

_**To: Sam Puckett**_

_**From: Freddie Benson**_

_**Hey Sam, I don't know what was up with  
****you today and it's really been bugging me  
****and what happened today in the hallway?  
****oh and btw, I like you. A lot.**_

_**Freddie**_

I choked on my ham. Oh. My. God.

* * *

Author Note: Ha ha ha. Cliffy.... Ok that was kind of cruel. The next chapter should be up in the next few days. Review! :)


	3. iThink I'm Crazy

**Hey! My author note is at the bottom of this chapter!**

**We are still in Sam's POV but it's kind of OOC….**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- iThink I'm Crazy**

I still couldn't believe my eyes. Did Freddie really send that to me??? This has to be some sick prank. Anything! There is no way he actually likes me! Right?

I had no idea. I mean, sure, we had our first kiss together. But, we also fight 24/7! Yeah, I usually start fights on purpose to have an excuse to talk to him, but………SAM SNAP OUT OF IT!

Oh, and his beautiful eyes that remind me of liquid milk chocolate…….Ok. Ok. Don't panic. Maybe……you do like Freddie. (Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!)

That still doesn't mean that he likes me! I still think that text was a prank! But earlier in the hallway! He seemed so…..cute. Ugh! Not the time, Sam! I mean, he SEEMED like he liked me. Why else would he stare into my eyes like that for so long??? And UGH! This shouldn't even matter to me! We're supposed to hate each other!

Maybe I'll just text him back………He's got to be freaking out like dork he is (Now I feel bad about insulting him?? Ahh! It's getting worse!).

**To: Freddie Benson**  
**From: Sam Puckett**

**RE: Um…really??**

What has happened to my life?!?!?

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's really short but I was having writers block and I've been kind of busy. I have testing at school this week, so my teachers aren't allowed to give us homework SO…….either I will update a lot or I will be super tired from testing and won't. It depends if I get any good ideas between now and then.**

**PLEASE answer the poll on my profile page! I need to know when to stop this story so I can plan it out better!!!**


	4. iAm Restless

**Author Note Part 1:**

**Hey! Sorry, I've been taking so long to write the next chapter but no one is giving me any input on how long I should make this story! I think it's going to end sooner rather than later but I still don't know! PLEASE give me your input in the poll on my profile page! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly! I also own nothing else I mention in this story! I am an obsessive TV watcher who has no life! Don't sue me!**

**This was going to be in Freddie's POV and different things were going to happen but I thought of this idea during testing today (I know, wow…) and I like it better.**

**The summary of that is this is Sam's POV!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- iAm Restless**

He didn't text me back. I shouldn't have cared. The old Sam wouldn't have cared at all. In fact, I might have even been happy. Not anymore. All because of the stupid, super cute thing that is Freddie.

I tried to forget about it completely and just went to bed. I couldn't sleep though. When I did finally fall asleep, I dreamt about him.

So, at 3:30am, I got dressed, and headed over to Bushwell Plaza.

I walked up all 8 flights of stairs, trying to waste time and think of an excuse for being there. I walked down the hall to find myself between 8C and 8D. One apartment held the answers I wanted. The other, held safety. But when have I ever cared about safety?! I needed answers out of that boy, NOW!

I picked the lock and tiptoed inside. It was pretty dark. I walked down the hallway to Freddie's room, trying hard to ignore the hideous décor that was everywhere and avoiding the first aid stations located every 5 feet in the apartment.

I pushed open his bedroom door and found him asleep over his keyboard with his phone, on silent, in his hand. I paused for a moment completely overwhelmed by his cuteness (Oh god, I've turned into a sap!). Then I quickly but carefully grabbed the phone from his hand and deleted the messages from me.

Then I did what anyone would do when trying to wake someone up in secret. I covered his mouth (to muffle the sound) and stomped hard on his foot. He woke up.

"What are you doing here?!" Freddie asked.

"You like me." I said uncharacteristically. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Um….yeah….." Freddie replied sheepishly.

I don't know what I was thinking next. I knew he wasn't playing a prank on me now, and I knew I really like him too, and well…..he was just so cute!

I kissed him. Yes, we kissed again! This time though it wasn't just "to get it over with". We both wanted to this time.

When we broke a part he asked, "So….Will you be my girlfriend, Sam?

I replied by kissing him again.

* * *

**Author Note Part 2:**

Ok, guys! This time I REALLY NEED TO KNOW! Do you want this to be the end of the story??? Or do you want more, now that they're together??? PM me, review, anything! Just tell me somehow what to do!!

~coketree20

P.S. Review Pwease?


	5. SEQUEL IS UP!

**Hey Everyone! I just posted the sequel to this story called iAm Keeping a Secret! If you read this story you have to go check it out! I'm sorry for the wait but i've been busy! At least it's up now!**

**Thanks!**

**~coketree20**


End file.
